everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Annoying Orange vs. FRED!!! (Annoying Orange)
Orange: (Sticking Out Tongue) I taste delicious! (Laughing) Pear: Would you knock it off, dude? That's disgusting! Liam the Leprechaun: *appears* Ah-Ha! Orange: Whoa! Jolly Green Giant! You're back! Leprechaun: That's right, annoying pile o' pulp, I'm back! And I'm angry! Orange: Why? Because you have a SHORT temper? (Laughing) Leprechaun: Listen up, you annoying pile of citrus! You're the most annoying thing I've ever met, and I'm here to teach you a lesson! Orange: Oooh! Is it a skiing lesson? Leprechaun: No! Not that kind of lesson! Orange: Skydiving? Leprechaun: Sky...no! Orange: How about juggling? Leprechaun: NO! Grr! This is the type of lesson where I show you what it's like to be annoying! Pear: Uh, yeah. Good luck with that. Leprechaun: Oh my? What's this is in me pocket? (searches) Orange: Ooh, is it a pinwheel? Leprechaun: No. Orange: A whistling pinwheel? Leprechaun: NO! It's not a pinwheel! Where is it..... Orange: Pot of gold? Leprechaun: NO! Orange: Oh. Leprechaun: *finds a sparkly pile of dust* Ah-ha! Now Orange with a POWDERY BLAST, you better get ready to meet your match! *blows the dust to Orange and Pear* Orange: Ooh, sparkly! Hahaha.... *Orange and Pear are transported to a boxing ring* Orange: Woah! Pear: Where are we? *Liam appears* Announcer: And welcome back to the main event, let's go live in-board to the host! Leprechaun: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TONIGHT'S THE FIGHT BETWEEN THE TWO MOST ANNOYING THINGS....IN THE WOOOOOOOOOORLD! Orange: Yay, go Pear! Pear: Dude, he's not talking about me. Leprechaun: When the fight is over, only one can stand as the most annoying....in the WOOOOORLD! In the orange corner, hailing from the kitchen, weighing in at 5 ounces, the Ceasar of Citrus, the Prince of Puns, the Annoying....OOOOOOOORANGE! Orange: Thanks for the hand, I don't have any! (laughs) Leprechaun: And in the blue corner, hailing all the way from Nebraska, weighing in at 120lb, the Sultan of Shrieking, the Overlord of Obnoxious, FRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEDDDD! *Fred appears* Fred Figglehorn: HEY ORANGE! HAHAHA! *shrieks* Orange: Did someone just put a chipmunk in a blender? Leprechaun: Alright boys, when the bell rings, I want you to annoy the life outta each other until one of you can't handle it any longer. Okay? OKAY? LET'S GET IT ON! Fred: *shrieks* Orange: Wow, your favourite food must be Scream of Wheat. (laughing) Fred: Hey Orange! YOU LOOK FRUITYYYYYYYYYYY HAHA! Orange: Well, at least I'm not a vegetable! (laughing) Fred: Well you know what? Your teeth are so yellow that traffic slows down when you smile! HAHA! *shrieks* Leprechaun: That was a good one Fred. Suck it Orange! Orange: Hey! Hey Fred! Fred: What? Orange: Are you a dermatologist? Fred: No, why? Orange: Because you're really getting under my skin. (laughing) Pear: Atta boy Orange, give it to him! Orange: Hey Fred! What's silent but deadly? Fred: What? Orange: *farts and laughs* Pear: That wasn't silent. Fred: Oh yeah? How 'bout I sing outta tune! LA LALA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LALALA Orange: I can do that to! Lalalalalalala! Fred: Wooo! YEAAAAHHHHHH! Orange: Lala lala la la LA, la la LA! (sticks out tongue and mumbles) Pear: Uh, guys? *notices the annoying meters smoking* Leprechaun: Hey now, take it easy you two! THESE ARE SENSITIVE DEVICES! Orange: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fred: *shrieks* Leprechaun: NO! DON'T GIVE IT FULL POWER! Fred: *shrieks* Orange: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Pear: Stop! *glass ceiling breaks and falls on Liam* Pear and Orange: Ohhhh! *Pear and Orange are transported to the kitchen again.* Orange: That was crazy! Pear: You're telling me. If I had ears, they'd be bleeding. Orange: Whew! Thank goodness it's over! Pear: Ain't it the truth! *Fred screeches in the background* Orange: Hey, what was that? *Fred appears on the counter* Fred: Hey Orange! *shrieks* Pear and Orange: *scream in shock* END Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts